


Oed' und leer das Meer

by highfantastical



Category: Cambridge Spies
Genre: All the relationships are implicit, Angst, Bad Exam Results, Cambridge, M/M, May Balls, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfantastical/pseuds/highfantastical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy Burgess at the end of his May Ball: "I'm completely fucking desolate." So what happened in the few minutes after the river jump?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oed' und leer das Meer

It seems that Anthony Blunt's trousers are clinging to him because they have been soaked with the brackish waters of the Cam, and nobody would be surprised to learn that this is entirely the fault of Guy Burgess. Yet when Anthony sees that Guy is shivering, he must consciously quash the impulse to take off his coat and put it around Guy's shoulders. That would be most unfair. Guy's own clothes are not only immediately to hand, they are also entirely dry, not even splashed.

And Guy would look very silly in Anthony's coat. Would he mind that? Even Anthony cannot be sure.

The water streams down his face; it seems to purge the deliberate dionysiac smile that he has worn all night long. His misery is unidentifiable. Or at least, so Anthony will tell himself, whether or not it is quite true.

 

\---

 

Dressed but not buttoned, Guy walks away and leans on the parapet. Anthony follows him and stands at his side, smelling the waves of champagne and of the river's own scent which are pouring off him. His hand lies caressingly on the stone, and Anthony puts his own, larger hand over it. Guy feels quite cold; after a moment he turns his hand over and their fingers easily lock.

When at last he turns his head to look up into Anthony's face, the expression that Anthony sees there is like a grimace. It brings clearly into Anthony's mind the image of Vertinsky: the doleful mien of a Pierrot. Thinking this thought, there is a vertiginous feeling of sickness deep inside Anthony's being. He dislikes Guy's suffering.

Guy's eyelashes are like the spikes of a plant. Anthony has seen them like that before. "All wrong," Guy says. And Anthony says, "No."

~


End file.
